Succubus (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Succubus= |-|Lilith= |-|Witch of the Night, Lilith= |-|Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith= |-|Pitch Black Night Princess, Lilith= |-|Pixel Witch of the Night, Lilith= Summary Succubus is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons. These witches of the night are incredibly charming and lovable, to the point that humans and monsters alike have been known to admire them. Even hardened adventures sometimes find themselves too charmed to properly battle them. They evolve into Lilith and then into Witch of the Night, Lilith, a powerful and deadly witch who wields a massive scythe and will either take your life or your heart when battled. These monsters tend to keep pets that accompany them into battle, a horned owl and snake. Witch of the Night, Lilith has three ultimate evolution paths, one being the Dark and Light Element Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith, the Pure Dark Element Pitch Black Night Princess, Lilith, and finally Pixel Witch of the Night, Lilith. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Succubus | Lilith | Witch of the Night, Lilith | Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith | Pitch Black Night Princess, Lilith | Pixel Witch of the Night, Lilith Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Healer Type, Healer/Devil Type (Witch of the Night, Lilith, Pitch Black Night Princess, and Lilith and Pixel Witch of the Night, Lilith only), Attacker/Devil Type (Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith only), Dark Element, Dark/Light Element (Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation/Status Effect Inducement (Via Poison Mist), Statistics Amplification, Perception Manipulation, Flight, Healing | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Regeneration (At least low), Weapon Mastery, possible Animal Manipulation (Keeps both a Horned Owl and Snake that join her in battle) | All previous abilities, Absorption, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification | All previous abilities minus Paralysis Inducement and Resistance to Power Nullification | All previous abilities up to third key, minor Damage Reduction/Immunity Negation (Can pierce damage-voiding effects) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None | Scythe Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation as Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' Succubus and its Evolutions can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Darkness and Death energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Poison Mist:' Boosts the Attack Potency of all Devil Type allies by 1.5x for a limited time. Poisons all opponents, bypassing Durability. Succubus/Lilith: *'Quickness:' Passively increases the action time of all allies by 1.5 seconds Witch of the Night, Lilith: *'Quick Boost:' Passively increases the action time of all allies by 3 seconds *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Light change to Block:' Changes Light Orbs nearby to Block Orbs *'Resurrection:' Witch of the Night, Lilith completely heals herself *'Alluring...:' Witch of the Night, Lilith does nothing Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith: *'Light Orbs:' Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy *'Lunatic Requiem:' Passively boosts the Attack Potency of all Attacker Type allies by 3x *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Enhanced Dark Attribute:' Using a whole row of Dark Orbs increases the power of the attack by 10% *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith and her allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Dark Night of the Witches:' Preemptive ability, blinding all foes for a limited time *'Midnight Soar:' Preemptive ability, absorbs all damage from attacks with less than 5 combos *'Moonlight Scythe:' An attack that also changes a whole row of nearby orbs into Light Orbs *'Come on! I'm falling asleep here!:' Used only when at full HP, causes Mortal Poison Orbs to start appearing that do large amounts of poison damage *'Yeah, I'm just gonna go...:' Used only if still at full HP after using "Come on! I'm falling asleep here!". Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith attempts to flee the battle *'Hahaha! Now you're talking!:' Used only when not at full HP, causes Poison Orbs to start appearing that do poison damage *'Let the games begin!:' Uses after "Hahaha! Now you're talking!". Boosts Attack Potency by 3x Pitch Black Night Princess, Lilith: *'Eye of Temptation:' Passively increases the action time of all allies by 5 seconds *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Magic Absorbing Eye:' Preemptive ability, absorbs all Dark Element damage for a limited time *'Poison Bouquet:' An attack that deals 0.8x damage and changes random orbs nearby into Poison Orbs *'Serpent's Temptation:' Disables all foes' active abilities for a limited time *'Kiss of Death:' An attack that does 4x damage and randomly creates one Heart Orb Pixel Witch of the Night, Lilith: *'Dead of Night's Temptation:' Passively increases all allies' Attack Potency by 4x whenever 6 Dark Orbs are used together, increasing by 1x for every additional Wood Orb up to 7x with 9 Dark Orbs. Passively increases the action time of all allies by 3 seconds *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Skill Boost:' Reduces the cooldown time of active skills *'Void Damage Piercer:' Ignores abilities that would void damage and does 2.5x more damage whenever 9 Orbs are used in a square shape Key: Succubus | Lilith | Witch of the Night, Lilith | Moonbeam Fang Witch, Lilith | Pitch Black Night Princess, Lilith | Pixel Witch of the Night, Lilith Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Succubi Category:Witches Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers Category:Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5